shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Yi Ming
Will Yi Ming is a wizard who lived in Tale. All of the wizards in that city need use their power to solve clients' missions to get money. Yi Ming is silence but works hard. He wants to get more money so he needs more power. However, Yi Ming once discovered a dark magic which he didn't know. After he finished studying, all living things he touched will be dead. The dark magic makes Yi Ming can't stay in the city anymore, so he chose to go to the forest in order not to hurt people and got a pair of gloves from the owner of the post office -- Lucrezia Apple. Information Full Name Yi Ming Nickname Ming Gender Male Age 25 Height 178cm Weight 70kg Description Physical Appearance Yi Ming race's is Asian but he has lightly white skin with small pale red eyes and roman nose. His eyes were black before he has learnt the dark magic. His body is muscular. He has short black hair and wears his haris banged. The hair style goes well with his narrow, sharp-featured face. Clothing Yi Ming wears a typical wizar style but a little different. Roughly is a dark cotton cloak but with middle - length sleeves. The little tight cuff has light brown cording. The cloak is long over his shins and close with big light brown button. The upper part of the cloak looks great on his nice body. The lower part looks like a dress. Inside the cloak Ming wears a pair of black trousers and the American style dark boots. Personality Yi Ming is a working hard person whose main passion is having more power to gets more money. However, he is not a money worship person. He needs money because he had a sickly pet, named Flo. He enjoys the success of clients' missions and using his magic power to punish bad people. He is fairly arrogant as a result of this. He is famours in Tale but every one afraid of him because his power. After he finished study the dark magic, he can't solve clients' missions anymore. So there is no income money for food, for drink, for his pet's medicine. That's why his pet died few month later. However he won't die because he got an eternal life from the dark magic. After his pet died, he is lonely and desperate which makes him became to another person which is cruel and bloodthirsty and started to killing people. However at the bottom of his heart he wants someone who can stop him. Possessions Magic Power Yi Ming's magic power is the number one of his country. He can makes fire and moving fast to anywhere he wants. Also, he can read people's and animals' mind. Dark Magic Power All living things he touched will be gone. Magic Gloves Only when Yi Ming was wearing the magic gloves, would his hand not hurt living things. Background Hometown Tale Relations Friends Lucrezia Apple Yi Ming's pet once got ill, but Yi Ming had not enough money. The veterinary refused to save Flo without money. At the front of vet's door, Lucrezia Apply passed by and gave Yi Ming a lot of money for kindness. So they became friends. Enemy Ling Yun After Yi Ming became cruel and bloodthirsty, he once met Lily on the street and wanted to kill her. However Ling Yun saved Lily and fighted with Yi Ming. After the fight, Yi Ming hurt so bad and finally found someone who can stop him. Family None Pets Flo Flo is a black cat with white wings. He can takes Yi Ming fly. Of course he can speak too. History Yi Ming was gifted in magic and hard working. He paid all of his money for saving his ill pet. However his pet still died which led him got in touch with dark magic and mad him bloodthirsty. At the bottom of his heart he truly wants to find someone who can stop him and got power to get Flo back to life. The city of Tale is surrounded by a magical forest filled with magical beings. In the city, after visiting the magic post office, that Yi Ming got a pair of gloves from the owner of the post office -- Lucrezia Apple -- his friend. The gloves kept his hands not destory everything.Category:Character Page